


Tú turno

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, fanfic alternativo, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otro encuentro entre Sam y Dean, en el que Sam no imagino que terminaría así , basado en soul survivor segundo capitulo actualizado</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que tengo mucho que escribir para Mara, bian87,leah54, the bird in the letter y tengo y me da mucho gusto que me voy a poner en contacto con ClaudiaMmdg para ver lo de un fic (viva!! muchas gracias por la confianza!!) pero...... Dani y yo estabamos hablando y hablar con ella siempre me deja pensando demasiado y no debería porque no debería pero ....  
> el siguiente fic, es producto de mis delirios y de mi obsesión con soul survivor (pido perdón )por si no van al corriente con la serie porque tiene spoilers
> 
> Este fic es wincest , no tiene un final feliz y es lo que hubiera pasado si Sam no hubiera curado a Dean y Castiel no hubiera logrado llegar, nadie muere (no me miren así... perdón) pero Dani lo queria 
> 
> Antes de que se me olvide... muchas gracias a ClaudiaMmdg ,laodisea, Lira, Migue12 y a los que estan leyendo mis historias

 

SUPERNATURAL NO ME PERTENECE 

 

 

Tú turno

Dean estaba destruyendo la puerta

  
-Actuas como si quisiera ser curado y personalmente me gusta la enfermedad-Dijo Dean con una voz grave pero que aún así seguía distinguiéndose como la suya

-Dean detente, mira si sales de esa habitación no tendré opción

-¡claro que la tendrás! y ya se lo que harás ¿verdad Sammy?pero veras tengo suerte , estoy bendito porque dejaste suficiente demonio en mi como para que no me importe matarte

y asi estaban en su persecusión llena de sarcasmos y de presa-cazador hasta que Sam le puso el cuchillo en la garganta a Dean

-Mirate, hazlo,todo tuyo.... depende de ti

  
Pero Sam no pudo hacer nada y fue entonces que Dean tomó el cuchillo , empujo a Sam contra la pared y fue el quien le dirigió el cuchillo a la garganta y un trozo de tela de la camisa de su hermano quedo sujeto al hacha como si se tratara de un perchero

 

-Sam....Sammy ¿es que no te quedo claro? te deje una nota ¡pero claro! se me olvida que eres un jodido inconforme y estúpido rebelde que nunca hace caso de lo que le dicen ¿verdad Sammy ?

-podemos.... con esto

-oh no ... no hay un "podemos" ,no hay un nosotros, solo eres tu esta vez , ¡por fin ! maldita sea ya era tiempo, todo hubiera sido mas fácil si nunca hubiera hecho nada por ti, es solo que me dabas lastima

-Dean....

-shh, cállate... siempre fue lo mismo contigo decías mi nombre y ahí iba el idiota de mi a protegerte, a desperdiciar mi vida, a darte mi vida pero se acabo te matare aquí mismo...

 

Eas no podian ser las palabras de Dean y Sam lo sabia , sabia que Dean jugaba con el y que por más sentido que tuvieran no le pertenecían a su hermano

  
-nunca te pedí que me la dieras, tu quisiste hacer eso Dean

-¡que te calles imbécil! ¿y que si quería hacerlo? eso hacen los hermanos , solo que tú maldito carácter, tu testarudas nunca lo quiso ver así... nunca, renuncie a todo por ti, escuela, amor , alma ¿y para que ? al cabo del tiempo te largaste y yo me quede atascado , cambie mi alma por ti y cuando regreso resulta que te habías vuelto un jodido chupasangre,amante de un demonio ¿quieres que siga Sam ?

-¿y que si falle? esta vez sera diferente , esta vez haré lo correcto

 

Dean paseo el cuchillo por el cuello de Sam con delicadeza

 

-¿y por que no lo hiciste antes Sam ? ah tal vez porque no tienes a nadie con quien irte a la cama , o quizás aún no la encuentras

-las cosas no ....

-shhh ¿que vas a explicar ? ¿que por la pena de verte solo necesitabas afecto ? claro te sentiste tan miserable de que no estuviera que dejaste de intentar encontrarme y con la mano en cintura comenzaste a vivir

-no fue así... _nunca lo fue_ , estaba...

-no hiciste nada porque me quieres muerto y que te deje en paz de una vez por todas porque para ti yo no valgo nada y eso es lo único en lo que ambos estamos de acuerdo

-me has importado siempre

-no mientas....

-¡no miento!, es solo que tu no entiendes las cosas como yo porque....agh

 

Dean le hizo un corte a penas perceptible debajo del parpado sin embargo fue suficiente para que este empezara a sangrar y su ojo de manera involuntaria comenzara a llorar

  
-te dije que te callaras Sam ¿por que tenias que ser tan terco ? ahora escucha, tengo 2 opciones para ti o me dejas en paz y libre para hacer lo que se me peque la gana o sigues con tu estupidez y te mueres aquí mismo

-matame entonces

 

Hubo un breve instante en que sus ojos se encontraron

  
-ya me lo esperaba, ¿te das cuenta?Siempre buscas escaparte Sammy, no tienes valor, después de tanto arriesgarme, después de protegerte y salvarte tantas veces y ahora resulta que lo que tanto protegí lo voy a destruir

-deja de hablar y hazlo

-¿y crees de verdad que voy a darte lo que quieres ? ¡por favor! , me iré Sam y te pasaras un tiempo dándome la caza y cuando te canses vas a irte a vivir la "normalidad" que siempre quisiste y vivirás feliz pero llegara un momento en que iré a buscarte como años atrás y tendrás que abandonar tu estabilidad de nuevo , volverás a perseguirme Sammy y como eres tan inútil llegara el momento en que te mataras y no tendré que hacerlo yo 

-¿que te hace pensar que me matare por ti ? te recuperare sea como sea

-Sammy por favor, no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo y se que por mucho que lo intentes nunca logras nada, se que por mas lejos que pretendas estar de mi,realmente no puedes hacerlo, en stanford te conseguiste a una linda chica que era rubia y curiosamente nació el mismo día que yo, cuando viajábamos juntos y creíste que estaba en peligro corriste a buscarme, cuando me fue al infierno utilizaste el "alias" que yo me sabia de memoria, de algún modo tu camino termina conmigo así como mi vida termina por culpa tuya

Dean bajo el cuchillo hasta el vientre de Sam y le hizo otra herida del lado derecho, se alejó un poco, sonriendo en tanto su hermano se quejaba de dolor

  
-la noche en que te marchaste a stanford me quede atascado con papá, como ahora tu lo estas en la pared, sin poderte mover como tu quieras,sin poder detenerme e impedir que te abandone, te duele el lado derecho del vientre como a mi dolió aquel día porque se me había ido mi cómplice,mi compañía y tu ojo no dejara de llorar hasta que el ardor disminuya , así estaba yo el día que te fuiste y que te preocupaste mas por ti mismo , así me he quedado yo todas las veces que me has defraudado y ahora es tu turno Sammy

  
-esta bien ... si es el turno de invertir los papeles esta vez , espero que entiendas que por muy lejos que me haya marchado, por mas que haya intentado hacer "mi voluntad", nunca pude quitarme de la cabeza el que te estuviera dejando atrás y por eso cuando fuiste a buscarme regresé

-solo que esta vez, tu no podrás encontrarme Sammy

-te olvidas de que por mucho que me detestes ahora no hay nadie ademas de mi que te conozca mejor

 

Dean golpeo nuevamente a Sam y se deshizo del hacha, dejando a Sam en el suelo y antes de irse le murmuro

  
-tu acabaste con mi vida, es mi turno de acabar con la tuya , te lo diré una ultima vez,  _déjame ir_

 

Sam lo sujeto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

  
-No sera necesario Dean, tan solo esperaré por ti _esta vez_

  
Dean le dio un ultimo golpe que hizo que Sam quedara tendido en el suelo y se fue

 

 

 


	2. Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro encuentro entre Sam y Dean, en el que Sam no imagino que terminaría así

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola!! yo aquí en uno de los fics que dí por terminado (porque soy muy mala con las segundas partes) pero gracias al apoyo y petición de laodisea,EloraP,ClaudiaMmdg,SPNEL y Ruth decidí retomarlo cosa que no debería porque mi inspiración se va igual de rápido que como llego pero que lo hago por sus comentarios (miren que todas tienen ideas geniales de las cuales me puedo aprovechar, con su permiso claro jeje), espero que este capitulo no sea una decepción para nadie (intentaré que mejore!!), les agradezco de verdad sus comentarios y sugerencias, espero que les guste...

Para Sam adaptarse a la rutina no se le daba nada bien,bastaba con recordar que se encontraba solo para ver llegar días que parecían nunca llegar a su fin y lo peor era saber que Dean lo estaba obligando a ese estilo de vida y no porque no supiera en donde encontrarlo sino porque debía lograr acercarse para convencerlo

En otros tiempos Dean lo había sometido a su voluntad , _por su propio bien_ , porque era su deber y Sam lo agradecía sin embargo todo hubiera sido distinto si Dean le hubiera preguntado a Sam como se sentía y le hubiera tenido confianza , con lo de Ruby la cosa se le fue de las manos, no solo porque ella lo utilizaba pero Sam no supo ver aquello porque le parecía que lo que hacia estaba bien y que Dean lo trataba como un estúpido.

Sam lo quería de vuelta por muy oscuro que se hubiera vuelto .... no fallaría , esta vez no

Al llegar al bar en turno donde se encontraba Dean no fue necesaria la antesala de sarcasmos que se le daban muy bien al mayor últimamente y con pasos firmes se adentro en aquella habitación nublada por humo de cigarrillos

-¿A que debo el placer ?

-¿Que tiene de especial ser un demonio?

Dean levantó la ceja

-Eso bien puedes contármelo tú

-El poder-dijo Sam sin inmutarse

-bien Sammy, el poder

-pero tu no quieres eso Dean

Y tan pronto como Sam termino de pronunciar su nombre, Dean se aproximo a Sam lo suficiente para percibir la tonalidad del cabello de su hermano

-Y según tú ¿que es lo que yo quiero ?

-Tú quieres libertad , el placer de hacer lo que quieras sin darle cuentas a nadie, eso no es poder, eso es _patético_

Dean hizo reverencia ,sonrió y rodeando a Sam

-se me olvidaba que yo soy el patético y tú el malo ¿cierto?

-si lo quieres ver así

-A  Sammy le gusta hacer cosas malas ¿verdad que si ?

-dijiste que me conocías

-y te conozco , te conozco la sombra,los nervios y la mentira Sam

Fue entonces que Dean tomó de la muñeca a Sam y la puso sobre su espalda para después inclinarlo sobre la mesa de billar recargardose sobre el y Sam gimió por la herida que tenia

-¿Qué te propones Sammy ?

-dímelo tú Dean

-este es otro de tus desesperados intentos de "regresarme por el buen camino", pero déjame aclararte algo esto es demasiado trillado

-¿siempre haz tenido esa paranoia o viene con el paquete demoníaco?

Dean ejerció mas presión sobre la mano

-no estoy para bromitas tontas

-teniendo ese poder y jugando al escondite , es algo estúpido

-¿te digo que es estúpido ? tú aquí haciéndote el valiente inclinado y con tu hermano mayor respirandote en el cuello

-podrías matar, hacerte con poder, tener mas fuerza, hacer que los demonios hagan lo que te de la gana , no andar jugando conmigo a los policías y ladrones

-¡claro Sammy! y como yo seré el malo tu tendrás que matarme

.¿Y quien dijo que quiero matarte?

-Yo soy el monstruo ahora, como tu lo fuiste una vez con Ruby

-y tu no me mataste

-quería hacerlo

-pero sigo aquí

-¿sabes porque quería matarte ?

-si pudiera levantaría los hombros

-no fue el que te hayas pasado al lado oscuro , fue porque la elegiste a ella antes que a mi, el problema no era que fueras malo sino ...

\- que no fuera malo ... _junto a ti_

Una leve sorpresa se asomó en Sam, algo en lo que nunca se había percatado no con todo lo que significaba

-te sigue sorprendiendo Sam por eso no te creo na...

-quiero ser parte

-te escucho

-quiero tener ese poder,quiero ser como tú

-y supongo que también estar conmigo ¿no?, ¡ay Sammy! si eso es lo que querías no tenias que hacer tanto teatro-dijo Dean al tiempo en que buscaba el cinturón de Sam

-¿Por que mandar el infierno tu solo ?

-buen intento bebé pero Crowley ya lo intento y lo humille delante de su....

-yo no soy Crowley y te guste o no juntos....

-¿Me lo dice el mismo que no perdía oportunidad en huir ?

Sam trató de zafarse pero no lo logró

-¿sabes que? mejor olvídalo,si lo único que te importa es pasarte la vida en bares y amanecer en la cama con alguien diferente todos los días ¡olvídalo!

-no tienes que estar celoso, hay suficiente de mi para cualquiera -dijo Dean desabrochandole el cinturón

-el sexo te lo puede dar cualquiera Dean

-de sobra sabes que yo no soy cualquiera

-por eso quiero unirme....ahhh- Dean lo tocó por encima de los boxers

-entonces era cierto aquello de que no habías encontrado a nadie para llevarte a la cama

-y tu a nadie que te enseñe a gobernar el infierno

-¿Que me enseñe?, eso si que es nuevo porque hasta donde recuerdo soy yo el que te enseña las cosas

-hablas demasiado...

-¿Desesperado Sammy ? ese siempre ha sido tu problema ....-dijo mientras sus dedos lo tocaban aún por encima de la ropa interior - tal vez aún pueda corregirte puedes entrar... Pero tienes que probar que no es mentira

dijo mientras lo soltaba y se apartaba un poco a lo que Sam protestó

-haré lo que...

-no prometas hasta no saber que harás

Dicho esto Dean rompió un vaso, tomó un pedazo de vidrio y después se dejo caer en la mesa de billar

-si tanto quieres el poder, deberás tomar de mi para ello- dijo abriendo su camisa y cortándose arriba de su tatuaje - y date prisa

De pie frente a Dean a medio desvestir, fue que Sam comprendió que había perdido el control de la situación pero no dudó ni un momento y estando cerca de Dean el corazón se le aceleró por completo

-no puedes ¿verdad? o a lo mejor no te gusta porque...

Sam le cubrió la boca a Dean y empezó a beber la sangre, comenzó a sentir el golpe de adrenalina haciendo su cuerpo estremecer , experimentando aquellas sensaciones que creyó nunca volver a sentir, todos sus sentidos agudizándose, despertando otra vez

-bien hecho Sammy

Fue entonces que volvió a percatarse de la presencia de Dean , esta vez no estaba avergonzado, por primera vez no sentía estar haciendo algo incorrecto y le parecía como si Dean le reclamara el haber tardado tanto en tomar una decisión como aquella Dean, tendido en aquella mesa de billar como si Sam fuera un millonario con la mesa dispuesta con deliciosos manjares para el y lo era,en aquellos momentos era poseedor de una gran fuerza y Dean era el fruto de su fortuna, aquella cena dispuesta para disfrutarse y los gemidos y obscenidades que su hermano rezaba a penas eran la entrada


End file.
